See You Next Doomsday
by Random Guise
Summary: The crew of the original Star Trek come across some familiar faces (to certain TV viewers) while trying to locate the missing Doomsday Machine. Many brief crossovers from other shows with an index at the end added. This is my first published story, from a random object generator inspired session. Reworked and edited for grammar and spelling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first published story on this site - or anyplace for that matter. It was done to demonstrate to a friend how to use some Story Dice to randomize objects to use in telling or writing a story. This list of items is: socks, computer, photo album, playing cards, fork, railroad spike, refrigerator, sidewalk, spring, thermostat, key chain, cookie.**

* * *

See You Next Doomsday

"Captain's Log, stardate 6..."

Captain James T. Kirk looked at the chronometer on the wall. He had stopped because it read the date as "6eH7". He got up and tapped the side of the timepiece. The display flashed and faded completely.

Great, he thought to himself as he sighed. We can measure time down to the smallest unit imaginable but can't make a battery that lasts longer than a few months in space. He'd just have to insert the correct time later.

"Captain's Log, supplemental" he resumed. "While on a routine restocking stop for the _Enterprise_ at BigBox 7 we received a call from Commodore Shamphan requesting we meet him as soon as possible. We are now en route to Starbase 122 to meet the Commodore to discuss some matter of delicacy which he would not divulge over the subspace channel."

At that moment the com signal notified Kirk of a message from the bridge. Switching on the viewer, he saw the face of his trusted first officer Mr. Spock. "Captain," he said "we are ten minutes from our arrival at Starbase 122."

"Thank you Mr. Spock, enter orbit over the starbase and meet me in the transporter room. Have Uhura inform the Commodore that we will be beaming to their main transporter room in twenty minutes. Kirk out."

Twenty minutes later Kirk and Spock materialized in the transporter room, where they were met by an ensign and escorted to a conference room. Commodore Shamphan rose and approached Kirk and shook his hand. "Thanks for coming so quickly Jim, I knew you wouldn't take long. Greetings to you too, Mr. Spock" he nodded to the first officer.

Spock returned the acknowledgement. "Commodore, the captain is as perplexed as I concerning the nature of the problem. Your message gave no details."

"No Mr. Spock, it didn't. I'm afraid Starfleet might be in a bit of an embarrassing situation here. Jim, take a look at this" he said, handing over a small piece of paper to Kirk. The captain unfolded the paper and read the note on the paper out loud:

 ** _Storage yard, space 12-33-141-65. Just borrowing, will return it when done._**

Jim looked up from the paper, not much more enlightened that before. "I know _what_ the storage yard is, but what was 'borrowed' and by who?"

"By WHOM Captain" corrected Spock.

"Thank you Spock - by WHOM, Commodore?"

"We don't know Jim," replied Shamphan "there was no name given and we show absolutely no trace of anyone entering the area. However, I can tell you what was in that space; records list the Doomsday Machine that you disabled two years ago. We had it towed to the yard where it is going to be studied by top men."

"Which men?"

"Top men. They've been a bit backlogged lately and are just finishing up on something called an Ark. But along with the note we found these items."

The commodore handed over a pair of **socks** and a small handheld **computer**. "The _Enterprise_ is the closest ship around, just like it always seems to be. To be honest, though, with budget cutbacks it's the only ship flying right now; the other six Constellation class ships are in the shop due to a recall on their shuttle airbags. Head over to the yard and investigate what went on and what we can do about it. If word gets out that the Doomsday machine is running around again, panic will spread faster than cat videos on the ultranet."

"We're on it" Kirk assured the Commodore. He flipped open his communicator and spoke. "Uhura, this is Captain Kirk. Have senor staff meet me in the main briefing room in fifteen minutes. In the meantime, have Mr. Kyle beam Mr. Spock and myself back aboard the _Enterprise_." Thank you Commodore, we'll start our investigation at the storage yard. Do you suspect any Klingon or Romulan mischief?"

"No Jim, I talked to the makeup department and there are no calls for Klingon or Romulan prosthetics in this story so it looks like someone else is responsible. Good luck, I've got to get back to another problem." The Commodore returned to his desk, where he continued to roll six 6-sided dice."

"Commodore, the odds of rolling the same number on all 6 dice are 46,656 to 1"

"Never tell me the odds" replied the Commodore, as he returned his attention to rolling dice as Kirk and Spock dematerialized.

Back on the _Enterprise_ Kirk and Spock entered the main briefing room, now abuzz with low voices as the staff discussed among themselves the sudden call to gather. Taking their places at the main table, Kirk came straight to the point. "I've been in communication with Commodore Shamphan, and we have a mission the nature of which cannot leave this room."

"Oh" said Chekov, "you mean the missing Doomsday machine?"

"By a person or persons unknown?" chimed in Sulu.

Kirk gave a look half-way between disgust and astonishment at his officers. "How did you know about this?"

"Well," said Uhura "I looked up Starfleet's social media page and the story was on there, along with a few music videos and a cute new recruitment ad with cats."

Kirk sighed and continued. "Since we all seem to know the mission, there's no point in having a meeting...about what...you already know about. Let's return to our stations and get to the storage yard. If Mr. Scott has finally installed the bathrooms on the bridge, I suggest everyone go before we start our investigation."

"I'd a got the loo in sooner Captain, but ya keep breakin' my ship" Scotty said in a low voice as several of the personnel hurried out of the room to be first in line. "Besides, it only took 4 years to get 'em in. It's a wonder sanitation didn't have more messes to clean up."

Shortly thereafter, the _Enterprise_ arrived at the storage yard where all manner of odd spacecraft and alien artifacts were stored, either waiting to be studied or simply put aside in a safe place because their fates hadn't decided yet. Kirk and Spock beamed over to the small ship that was the caretaker's office and living quarters.

"Ah," they were greeted "Zathras knew you would come. Zathras not know much, but know this." He walked up and studied Kirk, clicking and tsking. "Not the one, no, not the one."

"The one what?" asked Kirk.

"Zathras cannot say. Will know when Zathras sees. Then will tell. Very difficult."

"Did you see or hear anything of the theft?" asked Spock.

"Zathras see nothing, hear nothing. But then Zathras cannot hear in vacuum of space. Zathras fail at many things. Poor Zathras."

Learning nothing new, Kirk and Spock took a shuttle out to the coordinates of where the Doomsday machine had been stored. Spock took readings of the area and told Kirk he had a theory but needed to get back on board the Enterprise to work with the ship's computers.

An hour later Spock looked up from the computer at the science station and addressed the captain. "Captain, I've taken extensive readings of the area and believe I have a method to follow which way the Doomsday machine went. Recall that it chopped and sliced up planets to produce smaller rubble to feeds its engines; all that destruction has left a fine coat of dust over the outer surface of the ship, and it appears that it is leaving behind a trail of dust and debris as it moves."

"You mean like leaving a trail of bread crumbs?" asked Chekov.

"There would be no logical reason why someone would leave behind a trace of baked goods through space," said Spock "but I suggest we follow the trail, Captain."

"That's the best and only plan we have. Sulu, coordinate with Mr. Spock and follow that trail at best speed."

After consulting with Mr. Spock, Sulu turned the ship about and headed out following the trail. "The trail seems to be holding a straight course captain" he said after a few minutes.

"Keep an eye on it Lieutenant," Kirk stated "we don't want to zig if it zags. Mr. Spock, have you studied the items found with the note?"

"Yes Captain, I have. They appear to be a pair of men's socks, a pair available on hundreds of worlds. The handheld computer seems to be intact, but is keyed to operate only on a particular person's brainwaves." He handed the computer over to Kirk, who took it and inspected it more closely. It had many colored buttons and small screen, all dark. No amount of pushing or pulling caused any reaction from the device.

"Any DNA evidence on the socks?"

"Negative captain, they appear to be new and never worn."

Suddenly, the klaxon sounded as a sparkling field flashed around Kirk. It subsided quickly, and the man sitting in the captain's chair looked around with a bewildered look on his face. "Are you okay captain?" asked Spock.

Sam/Kirk glanced down at his uniform, felt his face and jumped up to rush over to a blank console; there, he stared at his reflection in the screen. "Oh boy" he said.

"Captain" said Spock, "the computer in your hand is active." Sam held up the device and punched buttons, causing it to scream and chirp while making a variety of noises.

Sam/Kirk looked off to his right, where no one was standing. "Al" he said, "Ziggy says I'm here for what?" There was a silent pause as Sam/Kirk appeared to listen to something. "Why would I need to do that? Who do I tell?" He turned to Spock and said "Mr. Spark, you'll find the trail leads to the planet Magrathea. There you will need one of these items." A shimmer beside him revealed a **photo album** and **playing cards.**

Immediately afterward, the sparkling field flashed around the captain again for a moment and was gone. Kirk shook his head and said "How strange Spock, for a minute or two I thought I was in a small white waiting room." Then I was back here again.

"Indeed captain. And the device was active during that time as you appeared to use it. It is inactive again."

"I have no memory of using the device, Spock."

"Then captain, I suggest for a period of time you weren't yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

"In addition captain, while using the device you also told us that we were headed to the planet Magrathea; two objects materialized beside you and it would seem they are of some importance."

Kirk looked down and saw the items and picked them up. The photo album was empty of pictures. However, several of the pages appeared to once have photos, evidenced by captions written underneath that labeled some of them "John", "Maureen" and "The Kids". The playing card was of a type he wasn't familiar with, and he handed it over to Spock. "What do you make of it?"

"Interesting. It appears to be a playing card from an ancient game on Earth called 'Uno'. This writing on the front that says 'Draw four' was part..."

Hours later Kirk realized that he was daydreaming while Spock was still going on about the history of the game and all of its strategies. "...while a card called the 'Skip' card..."

"Spock, that's enough background. I'm a Fizbin player myself, but let's move on. I think we're almost within visual range of the planet now." Just as Kirk was saying this, the _Enterprise_ was slowed to a stop within visual range of the planet. A voice announced over the bridge "Welcome to Magrathea. You have been expected; please hold your position and one of our people will be with you shortly." There was a loud pop! as an older man appeared on the bridge, who appeared to be as surprised as the bridge crew.

"What?" he asked, looking around. "I do wish they'd warn me before doing that" he said wiping his hands on a dirty apron, "I was right in the middle of designing one of my best fjords. Which one of you is the captain?"

"That would be me, mister..."

"My name isn't important. But if you must, my name is Slartibartfast. Captain, I believe you have in your possession a photo album?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" as he handed the album over and continued "but it's not much help; it doesn't appear to have any photos."

"We have the photos captain. I need the album to give to our supercomputer 'Deep Thought' for analysis for your next clue." He popped out again for about a minute and popped back in again. "Sorry it took so long, but I had to wait while the computer was upgrading to Windows 129 and it kept asking to swap out memory cards. Anyway, it was as we thought - some leftover artifact from a family named Robinson. It would seem as though their ship passed this way some time ago and left the album behind. From that we deduce that your next stop lies on this heading" he said as he waved his hand in the air, leaving a glowing set of coordinates. "And let's see, that computer said to take these with you..." he said as he fumbled around in the apron's pockets. He handed over a **fork** and **railroad spike**.

"...and good luck on your journey." This said, he popped out again and a voice announced "Thank you for visiting the planet Magrathea. If ever you are in the market for a custom-designed planet, please feel free to visit along with a credit voucher for the appropriate amount. Now please leave before the automated planet defense systems kick in, which will only slightly inconvenience us but do nasty things to you."

(several hours later)

"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a practice target. I'm glad we got out of there."

"Sorry Bones, I didn't notice you were standing on the bridge. You hadn't said anything through the whole story so far!"

"I can only read what's in the script. Unless you want me to improvise...something like...hmmm... 'What is that thing?!' " he said as he pointed to the viewscreen.

"You're a doctor, Bones, not an actor."

"No, I mean it...what is that thing?!"

Turning, Kirk saw on the screen a small ship that approached so quickly as to almost crash into the _Enterprise_ , only to settle in to a parallel heading beside. The ship appeared to be of some light blue color with large green patches and flowers painted on the side. The name 'S.S. Mystery Machine' adorned the side of the craft.

Uhura announced "Captain, we are being hailed."

"Put it on speaker" Kirk ordered.

" _Enterprise_ , this is the scout ship _Mystery Machine_. Do you receive?"

"This is the _Enterprise_ , Captain James T. Kirk in command. Who am I addressing?"

"This is Captain Velma. We are here to assist you on your quest and mean you no harm, nor is your ship in danger." Just then the lights on the bridge began to dim irregularly. "Do not be alarmed, but two of our crewmembers have beamed over. In the meantime, please show me the correct object from your previous contact before we proceed."

Scotty was punching buttons and scanning readouts frantically. "Captain, the power drain is comin' from the ship's galley. Someone is gettin' an enormous amount of food from the food processors and it's overloadin' 'em. Monitors indicate a wee bit of a man and a dog."

Captain Velma blushed. "Sorry captain, those two crewmembers were supposed to have beamed directly to your bridge. I'm afraid they are following orders from their stomachs instead of me."

"Scotty, shut down the food processors before we burn out a dilithium crystal or something. Captain Velma, these were the two objects we were given." Kirk held up the fork and railroad spike.

"Thank you Captain Kirk, we wanted to make sure we were giving the right people the information. My science officer Fred informs me that a large ship resembling a wind sock dipped in cement came through here earlier and was headed to the Marionette system. Daphne, contact our crewmembers and have them beam back before they eat all the food on the _Enterprise_. Good luck, Captain Kirk."

The lights stopped their dimming and returned to normal. "Captain" reported Scotty, "the power drain has vanished. However, someone has programmed the food processors to create something called a 'Scooby Snack', whatever that is."

"We'll have Chekov try one later; in the meantime set course for the Marionette system, Warp 4 Mr. Sulu."


	3. Chapter 3

(several hours later)

"Approaching the Marionette system now Captain" Sulu informed Kirk.

"Mr. Spock, what information do we have on this system?"

"Very little, captain. The system has only one planet, a class M. Records indicate the whole planet is owned by one family headed by someone named Jeff Tracy. Not much in the way of cities; mostly small towns and some factories. Our scans show that there is a significant level of electromagnetic activity consistent with higher technology."

"Transmission coming in Captain" said Uhura, "I'm putting it on screen."

The viewscreen lit to show the image of a man sitting beside a pool. "Captain Kirk, I'm Jeff Tracy of Interstellar Rescue. My sons and I welcome you to our planet."

"Thank you Mr. Tracy. Are you receiving us okay? Your video seems to have some vertical lines running through it."

The character waved his hand over some buttons on his lounge chair. The lines moved but continued to be present. "No captain, it looks okay on our end. Brains, could it be a system incompatibility?"

"It..it could be Mr. Tracy" replied a shorter man wearing large glasses nearby. "I custom built the system myself, so there might be a slight phase shift. But it should be good enough to communicate."

"Captain, meet us at these coordinates" he said while waving his hand over a few more buttons. Numbers appeared on the screen. "I have something to give you for your search."

"Thank you Mr. Tracy. I'll beam down with my engineer; perhaps he can talk to your communications man. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes later Kirk and Scotty beamed down beside the pool. Jeff Tracy rose out of his chair and made his way over to Kirk in a rather stilted, bouncing walk. "Do you see it Captain?" whispered Scotty. "They've got strings holdin' 'em up like some puppet or something."

"Yes, I see it" whispered Kirk back, "I think we found the source of those lines in the video. Don't say anything, pretend it's normal. Go talk to the guy with glasses while I talk to Tracy." "Thank you for seeing us Mr. Tracy" said Kirk, extending his hand. Tracy extended his as well, but the effect was more like a stiff-fingered hand bump.

"My son Virgil should be arriving in _Thunderbird 2_ shortly" said Tracy, "in fact I think I can hear it now." A large green flying ship, also supported by strings, came into view and slowly lowered to the blasting of jets underneath. The front door of a large cargo pod opened to blaring instrumental music, and a flat remote-controlled wagon drove up to the pool. On its top were two large crates. The two crates were labeled " **refrigerator** " and " **sidewalk** ".

"These are yours, Captain. I hope they help you with your quest."

"Thank you Mr. Tracy, we'll take them with us and won't bother you any longer. I do have to ask though; what are the purposes of those strings attached to you?"

Tracy looked at himself, then Brains, then himself again. As he leaned back, his eyes followed the strings up and out of view into the sky. "I don't know Captain, I've never noticed them before. Huh."

Kirk and Scotty beamed up with their cargo, leaving a bewildered Tracy and Brains inspecting the newly noticed strings that seemed to be attached to almost anything that moved around.

Once they were back on board, Kirk had the crates beamed to a hanger deck where they could be opened. Inside they found a large white box and a stack of cement squares about four feet on a side. "I think I know what the squares are Spock, but is the large white box really a portable cooling device?"

"Finishing my scan now, Captain. As you may have probably surmised, the squares appear to be sections of a walkway. The large white box seems to an electrical device used on some planets to store foods safely at a temperature lower than the surrounding air. They were popular before food replicators became common." Reaching over, Spock pulled a handle and a side of the box opened, revealing several shelves full of small bottles of a brown liquid labeled Sweet Tea. "Beverages Captain." Scotty grabbed one.

"It's cold, captain. Bet it would go down well with scotch." He quickly departed for his quarters.

"I'd rather Dr. McCoy test it first, but it did look pretty delicious. Spock, what's that noise?"

Both turned to look at the other crate. The sidewalk squares were somehow assembling themselves into a walkway by sliding over the top of each other before they fell into place. As the last segment slid into place, a shimmering portal appeared at the end of the walk. "Some type of dimensional rift Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Unknown Captain. My tricorder has scanned the area, and the message 'Copyright notice' is the only information I am receiving. Fascinating."

"It could be dangerous. We'll send in a fresh-faced recruit to test it. Hooper, get over here." One of the nearby security men ran up to Kirk. "Yes sir!"

"Steve, isn't it? We need you to check out what is inside that portal. Keep in constant communication, and set your phaser on stun. Better change out of that red shirt if you want to improve your chances of coming back alive." Steve changed uniforms to a safe blue color and walked through the portal. The hanger of the Enterprise disappeared behind him as his communicator went dead. He continued to talk into his communicator as he walked ahead. A catchy, bouncy tune played in his head and he actually felt happier than he had been in years.

"It's a sunny day, captain. The clouds seem to have been swept away. I appear to be on my way to a place where the air is sweet..." He approached a figure. "Excuse me, can you tell how to get, how to get to..."

The figure turned around to reveal a figure dressed in dark clothing including a cape, pale complextion, and a pair of sharp teeth. "I am the Count" he said, "and I count one...one...one Doomsday machine that you seek. Ha ha ha ha ha. Sorry, that just slipped out. Go over to that newly constructed building where the large yellow bird is standing. There's something in there for you."

Steve walked over to the store and looked over the door where a sign said "Mr. _ Store". He walked in and was greeted by a cheerful man. "Hi, I'm Bob. Today's clues are brought to you by the letter 'C'." He handed over a **spring** and a **thermostat**.

"I don't suppose you know someone interested in running the store?" he asked. "We've got it all built to sell things to Bert, Ernie and all the people that you meet when you're walking down the street each day, but we don't have anyone to run it. We even have a space on the store's sign for the manager's name. If you know anyone, tell them to come apply."

Steve took the items and walked out of the store, returning to the portal. As he got nearer the portal, he had the distinct feeling that he was leaving some place that he belonged. But duty came first, and he stepped through the portal to arrive back on the Enterprise hanger deck.

"Steve, I thought I told you to go investigate the portal."

"I did captain, I've been gone for almost an hour. My communicator didn't work while I was over there though."

"Mr. Hooper" said Spock, "we experienced you stepping back out of the portal immediately after entering. There must some time distortion effect. Did you find those three items?"

"No sir, they were given to me by a resident of a settlement there." He handed over the objects. "In fact, I...I...captain, I don't know why but I am compelled to return. I can't describe it, but it seems like I belong there. I think there is a store I have to manage, as odd as that may sound. I'm sorry for the short notice, but now I know why I haven't been happy in Starfleet; I have a destiny. Good bye sirs, and good luck." He laid down his communicator and phaser, and walked back to the portal and disappeared.

"I find that rather odd behavior" said Spock, "even for a human. How do you find it captain?"

"I don't know Spock. What I do know is I find this sweet tea would really go well with some fried potato crisps!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, I've been studying the debris left behind by the Doomsday machine. Based on the rate of disspersion on the rubble, I estimate we are only one hour behind it. There is an object ahead beside the trail of debris. I'm just getting sensor readings now..." Spock broke off his sentence and he looked into his console's viewer while pushing nearby buttons. "A small, single person craft of Earth origin. It has the name _Ranger 3_ on its side."

"Bring it aboard the hanger deck with the tractor beam" ordered Kirk, "and let's take a look at it. Scotty, Bones, you're with me and Spock. Let's see what we have." All entered the turbolift and were soon in the hanger bay looking at the ship.

"Definitely of Earth origin, Captain" said Spock. "By my estimates it appears to be of a type built in the 20th century. The name _Ranger 3_ appears in records as a ship that was lost on a mission. However, there seems to be much newer technology that has been added on that is definitely not of that time period."

"My readings indicate one life form on board, Jim" added McCoy. "But the levels are pretty low; my guess is some type of suspended animation or cryro-freeze. Still humanoid though."

Scotty was examining the entry to the ship. "Looks like the whole ship is one giant low-temp stasis vault. The controls would have gone here, but they seem to be missing."

"Mr. Scott, could you adapt this to work?" Kirk held out the thermostat Hooper had given him. "Aye captain, I think I kinna make it work." Grabbing a tool kit from a wall cabinet, Scotty set about modifying the device to fit the connections on the outside of the ship. "That should do it captain, you can control the environment of the interior from the panel now. I'm sure the good doctor knows the best way."

"I'm a doctor, not a...oh wait, I am a doctor. Let me bring the temperature up properly, we don't want to kill the occupant just after we save him." McCoy did just that, programming the thermostat to bring the temp up gradually while he monitored the vital signs.

Shortly after, the thermostat beeped and the door to the ship unsealed with a hiss, sliding open to reveal a rather sleepy pilot standing at the doorway. He yawned, braced himself and took a deep breath before stepping gingerly down to the hanger floor. He walked over to the _Enterprise_ crew and addressed them. "Is one of you gentlemen Captain Kirk?"

"I am" said Kirk, looking at the pilot's uniform name tag, "Captain...Rogers?"

"Call me Buck" said the pilot. "Glad to make it. Theo and Dr. Huer tried to assure me I wouldn't have a problem finding you, but you can't tell for sure when time travel is involved."

"Fascinating Captain Rogers" said Spock, "you claim to have traveled in time. Your ship seems to have some added equipment not available when your ship disappeared."

"It's a long story. I somehow managed to be frozen until I was found in the 25th century. I work for the Earth Defense Directorate now, and they sent me back to your time to bring you something." He unzipped a uniform pocket and fished around inside, pulling out a **key chain** and a **cookie** which he handed to Kirk. "I have to get back to my own time now; Wilma would kill me if I made any time paradoxes by sticking around too long. Be so kind as to drop my ship back where you got it, and they'll pick me up in a couple hundred years after the autocontrols freeze me again. Let me tell you now gentlemen, it's no fun being a Popsicle." With that, he climbed back aboard his ship and the door resealed. The thermostat indicated that the systems recycled and were once again cooling.

"Popsicle, captain? I am unfamiliar with the word" said Spock.

Kirk shrugged. "I don't know, maybe some type of animal."

...

Later, in the science lab Spock relayed his findings to Kirk. "Analysis of the items is complete, captain. One item is a cookie of the flavor oatmeal and raisin; it's in fairly good condition, although it seems to have become somewhat freezer-burned. The other is a key chain, with two keys attached. There is a fob on the ring with the words 'Quark' and 'Incinerator' on it."

"Some new weapon Spock?"

"Unknown captain, but a Quark is a subatomic particle and could be the basis for a weapon."

"Maybe we'll have Chekov try the cookie later" grinned Kirk.

The com issued a hail signal followed by the voice of the chief Helmsman. "Mr. Spock," said Sulu "the debris trail has vanished!"

"All stop, Mr. Sulu" Kirk ordered. "Spock, let's go see where we are."

Arriving on the bridge, Spock hurried over to his console and ran a scan of the area. "Readings confirmed, captain. Either the Doomsday machine has stopped leaving debris behind or someone has swept the area. What are your orders, Captain?"

"Continue on present course, it's the best option we have for now." And indeed it was the best option, because in a few minutes they came across a large vessel with 'United Galaxy Sanitation Patrol' painted on the side. Uhura established communication with the ship.

"Betty II speaking. Our science officer Ficus tells us that we can answer your question about the debris. Please beam over to our aft section, where the captain will speak with you."

Kirk and Spock beamed over; McCoy was busy with Chekov, who was still in sick bay feeling ill from eating the Scooby Snack.

"Hello Captain Kirk, I'm Captain Adam Quark. I understand that you were following a trail of debris that disappeared. I'm sorry captain, but I was sent out here to clean up the trail left behind by a ship. I stopped at this location only because my hold is full and I need to incinerate it since I'm out of sanitation bags. However, I seem to have lost the key to activate the furnace."

"In a rather odd coincidence, that may not be such a big problem Captain Quark. You might find this of use I suspect." Kirk handed the key ring over to Quark. "Will that help?"

"I don't know how you got it Kirk, but that is exactly what I need." Quark inserted the key into a keyhole, turned it, then inserted a coin in a slot nearby. The ship shook for a moment as the furnace kicked in, and the debris began to be reduced to nothing.

Quark turned back. "It seems like a large ship came through this area recently, and left a trail behind that could be a navigation danger to other ships. I was sent on a mission to clean up the area from the moon all the way to the edge of the region. I only got this far when I had to stop because the full hold. After the reduction process is finished I can continue picking up."

"Do you know where the large ship is now?" asked Kirk excitedly.

"Sure, it's at the moon like I said. There is a rogue moon that is traveling through the system right now. It seems to have been blasted out of orbit from its home planet by some nuclear accident on its surface. They're at 'Moonbase Alpha' on the moon's surface. I hope to take Betty I there in a little while. Or is it Betty II? I don't know..."

"Thank you Quark, looks like we helped each other out. Spock, we know where we're going now. Back to the ship."


	5. Chapter 5

The _Enterprise_ sped off, leaving Quark to continue cleaning up the debris. It wasn't long before they neared the moon, and parked in orbit around it was the Doomsday machine. But it wasn't alone.

"I'm picking up quite a few ships, captain. Scanners show several ships called Eagles, a _Jupiter_ 2, the _Heart of Gold_ , the _Red Dwarf_ , a Centauri warship, _Thunderbird 1_ , _USS Palomino_ and _Voyager 6_. There are several more that I can't identify." At the mention of _Voyager 6_ Kirk had a slight chill, although he didn't know why.

"Alright Spock, it looks like we're going to drop in on a meeting of some sort. Let's beam down and find who's been leaving that trail. Captain Quark said we should bring all of these random items with us."

Kirk and Spock beamed down to the Alpha base, where they were met by the leader of the base, Commander Koenig. "Welcome to our moon, Captain. You'll find the party is in our main room over this way."

"Party, commander?" asked Kirk. "You're having a party?"

"Why yes, of course. Isn't that why you're here? I was told to expect you shortly."

"I don't anything about a party commander; I've been following a trail halfway across the sector trying to find some property of Starfleet. And who told you that I was coming?"

"I don't know his name, but he seemed to be sure you would show up. He's standing over there in the red fez."

The man in the red fez motioned to Kirk and walked over. He was of slight build, seemed somewhat awkward, and spoke with an accent local to Earth's London area. "Ah captain, I knew you would be here. Sorry for all the mystery, but I was in a hurry. Odd, a time lord being in a hurry, but even at 1200 years old that's the only way I seem to work. Hello Mr. Spock, looking well I see."

"Ah, we meet again Doctor. I take it you knew we'd be here because it has already happened for you in your time."

"Well, yes, but mostly because it's one of those fixed points in time things, couldn't change it if I wanted. Did you bring those items I need?"

"I'm not sure, here is what we have:"

pair of socks  
Uno playing card  
railroad spike  
sweet tea  
spring  
oatmeal raisin cookie

"Thank you captain, let me hand that over to the game master." The Doctor handed over the items to a man dressed in black, who had a name tag 'Hello, my name is The Master'. "I think you'll find that these should do the trick" he said smugly to the man in black. The Master looked at the items and a look of disgust covered his face. "You win this time Doctor, but I'll be back!" and stormed out of the room.

"What was that" asked Kirk, "a threat?"

"He always talks like that," said the Doctor, "and although it doesn't bother me I must say it does tend to scare my companions. No, he's just upset because I beat him at the scavenger hunt."

"A scavenger hunt? All this was a game?"

"Of course captain, games are the most important things to civilized people. And hats. Games and hats. And comfortable shoes. Games, hats and comfortable shoes. And fish fingers with custard. Well, some of the important things anyway. But I needed that Doomsday machine to top off my list; most people don't know where to find a planet killer when they need one."

"How did you get it to operate" asked Spock "when we had destroyed its power supply with the explosion of the _USS Constellation_?"

"Jumper cables, Mr. Spock. I put my _TARDIS_ inside the thing and hooked it up to my console. Worked great except when I kept tripping over the cables on the floor. I'll have it back at Starfleet's storage yard in two hours."

"Great, we'll contact Commodore Shamphan and notify him."

"No need of that Jim" said a voice in the crowd. The commodore stepped up from around a Minbari and shook Kirk's hand. "The Doctor here picked me up after you had already left. Everything's fine on our end. And I never miss the chance to get in on a good game when I can."

"Well commodore, if it's fine with Starfleet then I guess our job is done. But why do you have to have it back in two hours Doctor?"

"Oh, it can go back later than that, Captain. But I have something else to do after this. I have to help out with some people on a voyage; a rag-tag fugitive fleet on a lonely quest...a shining planet known as Earth."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: I had someone ask about some of the references. For those unsure of the crossover references, here they are by chapter:  
**

 **1\. Vague reference to Raiders of the Lost Ark and Star Wars.** **Zathras from Babylon 5, Sam/Al/Ziggy from Quantum Leap.**

 **2\. Slartibartfast from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Robinson family from Lost in Space.** **_Mystery Machine_ and crew from Scooby Doo.**

 **3\. Tracy family and Brains from Thunderbirds.** **Portal world from Sesame Street.**

 **4\. Buck Rogers in the 25th Century.** **. Quark from the show Quark. (Okay, so the show didn't run very long...)**

 **5\. Alpha base and moon from Space: 1999, red fez Doctor from Doctor Who (11). Ending to Battlestar Galactica. You can look up the ships yourself.**


End file.
